


Counting Stars

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: HaruRei and MakoKisu side pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is the only cop on the Samezuka police force not currently owned by the Yamazaki family.  Which is impressive considering that the Yamazaki family pretty much owns Samezuka and Sousuke, Rin's partner, is the next head of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from [this post](http://ruritto.tumblr.com/post/98859812291/aitaikimochi-source-log-with-permission-to). I just kind of took it and twisted it and ran with it because Ruru is awesome and lets me do stuff like that.

_H: You know things like this never work out right?_

The words flit across his screen and he rolls his eyes.

_H: Star-crossed lovers and all that shit._

He snorts a little and responds.

_R: You have such a way with words._

The response is almost immediate.

_H: Shut up._

_H: Seriously.  This could be bad._

Rin rolls his eyes again and stretches a little.  He’s been curled up in his office for most of the afternoon skimming his father’s books.  The one’s he’s not supposed to see.  Or know about.

_R: It could be really really good too.  If you know what I mean._

_R: Besides are you really in any position to be trying to advise me on my love life.  Have you even gotten past stuttering your names at each other._

He throws it out, hoping to distract his friend from the matter at hand.  It doesn’t work, obviously, not that he expected it to really.

_H: Fuck off he’s delicate._

_R: He’s a bodyguard.  He’s not a flower._

_H: That’s not the point.  We’re not talking about me here._

_R: Do we ever?_

Half the fun in talking to Haru is trying to piss him off.  It’s something he’s always been pretty good at and a skill that he is about the only person to be able to claim they have.

_H: Does he know?_

_R: About me?  Or that I know about him?_

_H: Either.  Both._

_R: No to both._

_R: But I’m pretty sure he thinks I suspect something._

_H: Just don’t be as stupid as I know you can be._

Rin grins at his message and shuts his phone off.  The message system he and Haru use, like so many things, is something he’s not supposed to have or even know about.  His father is better at keeping some secrets than others.

When he returns to the station to finish some paperwork for their latest case Sousuke has made himself comfortable at Rin’s desk; papers scattered across it and a scowl on his face.

"Your desk broken or something?"  Rin taps his shoulder with a cup of coffee and raises his eyebrow.

"Ah, well," Sousuke laughs softly and something in Rin’s stomach twirls at the sound, "I needed a clear place to think."  Rin glances over to Sousuke’s desk and sighs.

"Fuck, man, clean your desk once in awhile and let me use my own."  Sousuke laughs and Rin pushes him out of his chair.  "Take your shit back to your desk and let me use mine."  If his fingers linger on Sousuke’s back a few moments too long and if Sousuke holds his gaze a little too fondly well… Haru could just fuck off.

He knew what he was getting into.  Despite what everyone seemed to think.  He wasn’t as naive as everyone assumed he was.  He knew the entire force was in someone’s pocket.  He knew whose pocket it was too: Sousuke’s father’s.  

Just like he knew whose pocket the elder Yamazaki was trying to claw his way out of: Rin’s father’s.

That’s right.  The elder Matsuoka who had supposedly been dead almost fifteen years now had the Yamazaki clan so deep in his own pocket they could barely see the sunlight.

"So where have you been all afternoon?"  Rin blinks up from the last line of his report and shakes his head a little, returning his thoughts to what was in front of him with a questioning hum.  "I asked were you were all afternoon."

"Why?  You miss me?"  Rin winks and takes a sip of his almost cool coffee with a grimace.  The coffee wasn’t bad here he just wasn’t much of a coffee person.  Tea was more his preference.  "I left a few books at my mom’s place the last time I was there and wanted to grab them.  Took me awhile to find them.  Tossed ‘em in my bag.  Wanna see?  They’re actually pretty interesting reads."  He reaches for his bag but Sousuke shakes his head.

"Nah, you know me.  Not much of a reader."

"Suit yourself."  Rin’s smile is as sweet as ever and he wonders if it’s possible to spread on too much sugar over his personality.  Sousuke chuckles and ruffles his hair a little before heading back over to his desk.

"Dinner after our shift?"  He asks as he shuffles all his papers into a huge pile and hides them in a drawer, as if that will make them disappear.  Which actually it will.  One of the others will come and fill out most of them some time tonight and if Rin mentions it tomorrow Sousuke will just shrug and say something about coming in early or how he must have finished more than he realized.

"Sure."

Star crossed lovers indeed, he thinks that night when Sousuke is sprawled on top of him, sweaty and spent and Rin’s fingers idly trace the scars on his shoulder.  Sousuke’s own fingers tangle in Rin’s hair and caress his hip as he drifts into sleep.

He almost wishes he could see the look on his father’s face when he realizes who his son is sleeping with.

He can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s face when he takes over his father’s place soon.

It won’t be long now.

His phone screen flashes once and he carefully untangles himself from Sousuke.

_H: 3 weeks_

_R: Can’t wait._

He shuts his phone off with a smile.  There are more pieces on the board than the other’s realize and soon he and Haru will show them why there are some secrets you shouldn’t try to keep hidden.


	2. Shooting Star

_H: Wish upon a shooting star._

_R: What the hell is it with you and stars lately?_

_H: Fuck off.  Stars are beautiful._

Rin glances over at Sousuke asleep at his desk and rolls his eyes.  The police force was a front, he knew, but really?  Sousuke could at least pretend to care about work once in awhile.

_R: Oh shit your bodyguard got to you didn’t he?_

_R: Did you finally get past stuttering each other’s names?_

He signs his name to some papers and straightens them against his desk with a couple quick taps.

"Oi, Momo."  He hands the younger guy a couple files when he hurries over and grins.  "Would you run these in to the chief for me?"

"Sure thing, Rin!"  He can’t help but smile at the kid’s enthusiasm.  It’s not like everyone here was a bad person.  Sometimes you can’t help the problems that your family runs into and sometimes you get stuck making the tough choices.  You can’t always control who owns you. _  
_

_H: He got to me alright.  We definitely used each other’s … names last night._

_H: Should have seen my father’s face when he walked in._

He’s pretty sure he’s blushing and he shakes his head.

_R: Did not need that image in my head._

_R: I’ll have my own father’s face to amuse myself with in another week._

_H: Twinkle twinkle little star.  My oh my you’re gonna fall far._

_R: Right._

_R: One week._

_H: Yep.  One week it is._

He shuts his phone off and takes a deep breath.  Rin isn’t nervous.  It surprises him a little that he isn’t.  He is a week away from taking over the family in a move so bold he should, by all logic, be a quivering mess of nerves.

But he and Haru had been planning this for years now.  It was going to go off with almost no hitches and in a week he would be in charge of damn near everything in this town.  From Momo and his little ragtag batch of street thugs all the way up to Sousuke and his family.  He wouldn’t be a silent leader either.  Hiding away in the shadows behind the protection of a fake death like his father.

No he and Haru were going to stand in the spotlight.

An alarm sounds from the chief’s office and he smiles as the station freezes for a moment.  They burst into action and Rin plays his part.  The only innocent in a station of corruption.

"What’s going on?"  Sousuke ignores his question and slips into his jacket.

"Let’s go," he snaps at Rin.

He doesn’t notice the way Rin’s eyebrow raises at his tone.  He doesn’t notice the way Rin calmly drops his phone into his pocket.  He only notices what Rin wants him too: the way he hurries into his own jacket, the way his eyes widen as the alarm stops nearly as quickly as it had started, the confused look that plays across his face.

"Sousuke, what the hell is going on?"

His partner runs a hand down his face as they hurry out the door.  ”Things are gonna get messy, Rin.”

No one sees his smile as they all star piling into their cars.  They had no idea just how messy things were going to get.

And that was the whole point.


	3. In the Dark

He’s been stuck in this tiny room for four days now.  Uniform ripped open, arms tied behind his back, hair a mess of tangles and dirt.  But help was on the way.  By now it had to be.

Rin had caught bits and pieces that first day after the alarm.  Everyone was in such a rush they occasionally forgot to keep their voices down.  They were talking about how Nanase wasn’t even supposed to be a threat and how come no one realized he had a son.  They talked about how he had taken over his father’s family in one quick swoop of bloodshed, tearing it apart from within.

Then Rin had been captured but he knew for the most part what had been going on.  It was still going according to plan.  He knew that any minute now Sousuke would come barreling through the door.

Because Haru had taken something that technically wasn’t his to take.

His mouth works at the tape covering it, fingers clenching and loosening impatiently as he shifts on the cold floor.

He hears a commotion in the hallway and he digs his fingers into his palms, eyes watering in the dark.  He blinks as the door is flung open, eyes trying to adjust to the light, and feels warm fingers run over his cheeks.

"Rin," Sousuke breathes and pulls the tape from his lips as gently as he can.

"Sousuke!"

He’s shaky on his feet, lips stinging and fingers tingling, as Sousuke leads them back out and he clings to the strong arm wrapped around him, every bit the lost innocent he’s supposed to be.  They’re nearly to the entrance when a single gun shot echoes through the room and a bullet hole appears inches in front of their feet.

"Tell me, Officer Yamazaki, what business does the Samezuka police force have in Iwatobi?"  Haru asks. _  
_

Sousuke snarls and tugs Rin tighter against his side.  ”Get the fuck out of my way Nanase and you might live to see tomorrow.”

"Answer my question and I’ll consider letting you leave here alive."  Haru’s bodyguard shifts slightly, gun pointed at them in a way that Rin can see he only needs to tilt his hand slightly one way or the other and he can kill either of them in one shot.

"Sousuke," Rin pleads, eyes wide and wet, "just answer him so we can get the fuck out of here."

"Yes, _Sousuke_.  Tell us just who we’re dealing with and why you’re here.”  Haru’s eyes drift back and forth between the two, barely interested like he already knows the answer and Rin can feel Sousuke tense beside him.

"Sou?  Just tell him you came for me and we can go."  Sousuke’s fingers tighten on his arm and he winces a little.  "Sou?  That is why you’re here, right?  To get me?"

"Of course I’m here for you," Sousuke snaps but Rin can hear the unsaid words hanging there.  Sousuke glances at him and he gives him a confused look, a little sadness and pleading thrown in as well, and he knows he’s won.  "But I had to see what Nanase was up to as well."

Haru simply shrugs.  He looks and sounds bored, as if Sousuke and Rin were nothing more than gnats buzzing around his head.  ”Samezuka has no place here.  Has no say in what happens in Iwatobi.  No reason to care.”

"Well the Yamazaki family has a reason to care about the sudden upheaval of the Nanase family."

Rin stiffens in Sousuke’s grasp and leans away a little.  ”Why would your family care about Nanase?  They’re bad news, Sou.  Everyone knows that.  The Nanase family owns Iwatobi.  They’re a gang.  Mafia.  Something.”

"Tell him, _Sousuke_.”  The way Haru says his name, drawing it out almost teasingly, makes him twitch.  ”Tell him what the Yamazaki family really is.  Who you really are.”

Rin’s voice is quiet.  Confused.  ”Sou?”

"The Yamazaki family owns Samezuka the way the Nanase family owns Iwatobi."  His voice is quiet but steady.  He gives Rin an almost pleading look, like he’s asking for forgiveness.  "And I’m next in line for head of the family."

"You’re lying," Rin whispers.  Sousuke shakes his head as Haru laughs.

"I’m not.  We own Samezuka."

"The station?  The others?  They’re yours?  All of them?"

"Every one of them.  Bought one way or another.  They belong to the Yamazaki family."  Rin steps away, eyes wide, shoulders hunched, and Sousuke lets him.

"And me?  Am I property of the Yamazaki family?  Were you going to buy me next?"

"No.  You were never supposed to find out."  Sousuke gives him a smile and it makes Rin a little weak in the knees.  "No one could buy you."

Rin’s face turns hard in an instant.  Now that he has the truth from Sousuke’s lips he’s done playing nice.  ”Damn straight no one can buy me.  No one can own the Matsuokas.”  Rin straightens and points to the door.  ”Now get the fuck out.”

* * *

 

Rin doesn’t show up at the station the next day and Sousuke paces, trying to figure out what had happened.  Everyone was frantic and scrambling for answers.  How had an unknown Nanase child taken the family like that?  How had he overthrown his father so easily?  What did this mean for the Yamazaki family and Samezuka?  Nanase hadn’t made contact with the Yamazakis at all since the day he took over.  No one had spoken to him other than Sousuke’s brief conversation.

What the hell was going on?

The next day Sousuke walks in to find a box on his desk.  There’s a note on top of it and somehow he’s not surprised when he unfolds it and sees Rin’s handwriting.

_Tell your father it’s time for the Yamazaki family to pay it’s debt._

_The Matsuoka family is under new management._

One week since the alarm went off, Sousuke thinks as he carefully pulls off the lid with a grimace, and everything’s gone to hell.


	4. New Ownership

_H: Can I come watch?_

Rin looks up from the books spread in front of him and frowns.

_R: That’s kind of creepy._

He wished he could say he couldn’t believe his father had let it get this bad.  That he had let everything practically fall apart.  But he could believe it.  He had been watching it falling apart for years.  Years his father spent hiding away and pretending that everything was okay and wasting his money while Rin and Haru planned and plotted their way into the future.

_H: I helped you out.  I wanna watch._

It would have been just as easy to send a summons of some kind to the Yamazaki family demanding Sousuke’s presence.  They owe him plenty after all.

_R: Bring him to me and you can watch._

Hell he could have just headed down to the station and nabbed Sousuke himself. 

_R: But if someone else gets him first no deal._

But that wouldn’t have been nearly as satisfying as seeing him getting dragged in, head covered, hands tied behind his back, as Haru pokes and prods and pushes him through the doors.

They reach the study and Rin is pleased he doesn’t even have to remind anyone that they’re not to be disturbed.  He nods and Haru yanks the cover off Sousuke’s head and settles himself into a nearby armchair for his show.

"I’m going to fucking kill you," Sousuke spits out as soon as Rin pulls the dirty rag from his mouth, glaring daggers at Haru as he scoots his chair just a touch closer, small smile almost visible on his lips.  "Fucking Nanase.  What the fuck did he do to you Rin?  Whatever he has over you I can help with.  Whatever filth he’s trying to drag you through we can-"

A sharp smack stops him and Sousuke looks up at Rin with wide eyes as his cheek reddens.  Haru inhales a laugh and Rin watches the emotions flit across Sousuke’s face.

Confusion.  Pain.  Frustration.  Anger.

"That hurt.  What the hell was that Rin?"

"Oh that hurt?  A little slap to the face hurt?  Let me tell you.  I’ve had my shares of slaps to the face.  Finding out my father, who I thought had been dead since I was ten, was alive on some beach?  That was a slap to the face."  His hand cracked against Sousuke’s face so hard even Haru’s eyes widened.  "Discovering my father had practically let his family name run into the ground while letting someone who he _owned_ run around like a king?  That was a slap to the face.”  Sousuke tried not to brace for the hit, knowing bracing would make it worse.  The edge of his lip split open and he swallowed thickly.  “Learning that the entire police force, the entire town even, was under the control of one person was kind of a slap to forehead because, wow, obviously something was going on around here.”  He flicks Sousuke’s forehead and smiles almost softly at him.

Sousuke refuses to drop his eyes, even when Rin leans in close and pulls Sousuke’s split lip between his fingers and presses his nail into the cut.

"Finding out the guy fucking me every few nights was not only a higher up in the family currently playing king of Samezuka but was, in fact, the next head of the family?  And that he was keeping everything a secret from me like I was some untrustworthy stupid child?  Now that.  That was a kick in the gut."

Rin sat next to Haru with a cup of tea as Sousuke took shallow breaths, curled up on his side with his back to them.  Haru looked positively thrilled.  He wasn’t sure why Haru hated Sousuke so much and honestly he didn’t care.  As long as they all did what they were told and didn’t kill each other he didn’t care if they hated each other.

"Now let me make something clear for you Yamazaki."  Watching Sousuke’s shoulders stiffen before he slowly rolled to face them made Rin smile.  "I own it all.  I own Samezuka.  I own the Yamazaki family.  I.  Own.  You."


	5. Gift Wrapped and Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by the wonderful Ruritto.

The last thing Kisumi sees before he’s blindfolded is Nanase standing over him, expression going from blank as usual to a slight smirk, holding a freaking gift ribbon. He then has a bag shoved over his head, which he personally thinks is a bit of an exaggeration considering he’s already gagged, but well, Nanase has always said he didn’t like Kisumi talking all the time. Through the thick fabric and the grogginess, because apparently the bag has been soaked in _something_ that’s making him feel drugged, he hears Nanase say something about being a good gift before he feels himself fall to the ground, and promptly knocks himself out when his head bangs against the floor.

He’s not exactly sure how long he’s unconscious but he’s woken up by a yelp of surprise, and a not so gentle foot to the stomach, to top it all off he’s cold. He can barely move though, feeling like he’s wrapped up in paper and..ribbons?

 

Kisumi struggles for a minute but halts when he feels a foot on his stomach, and then there’s yelling and demands, and he feels almost nervous. Surely Nanase didn’t find him annoying enough to send him to his death?…Oh who was he kidding, the jerk probably would do it.

Apparently whoever is using him as a foot rest has called people because the next thing Kisumi knows he is being hauled up roughly, not even given time to get on his feet properly and dragged inside. He hears the door shut and steels himself for whatever’s to come.

He bites down on the gag as he’s shoved down, knees banging loudly against the wooden flooring, before his upper body follows and he’s on his knees, face to the floor. The bag over his head is pulled off followed by the gag and blindfold, and Kisumi blinks twice to orient himself before complaining, “You can be a little more gentle you know, not really very fond of rough treatment,”

There’s a snicker beside him and Kisumi twists his head to look at the man kneeling beside him, holding him down by his shoulder. Red orange hair and grinning broadly. Frankly, he’s one of the friendliest faces Kisumi’s seen in their line of business. He takes the amusement in those golden eyes as a good sign.

“Who the fuck are you?” Is the growled demand that has Kisumi turning to the desk in front of him. “And what the fuck were you doing on my doorstep?”

Another red head, though this time the shade is an interesting mix of red, and purple, and there’s no trace of amusement in those matching eyes.

He shifts, and tries for an easy going grin, “If I knew I would tell you-”

The expression darkens, and Kisumi swears he’ll haunt Nanase if he ends up getting killed.

“Rin, what happened? Someone said- Kisumi?”

Now that voice is familiar, and the hand on his shoulder that shoves him back down again is the only thing keeping him from jumping up and turning to the source. He hasn’t heard that voice in years.

“Please stop reacting like an over eager puppy,” This time the red head’s voice is more exasperated than angry and Kisumi wonders if he’ll not only live through this but also get to talk with Makoto.

He tries to twist against the hold on him as he hears Makoto step into the room. With a loose white dress shirt and unbuttoned pants, he’s honestly wearing more clothes than Kisumi’s ever seen on him when they were dating. Although considering they usually met while Makoto was working that really wasn’t saying much.

Kisumi is almost disappointed that he passes him only a confused glance before standing beside where the red head, Rin if he heard correctly, is sitting.

They’re turned towards each other now, and Kisumi mentally scolds himself for thinking with his dick instead of worrying more about his situation. He’d been glad to hear Makoto’s voice before but considering how long they haven’t seen each other and the familiar way the two are interacting, considering the way Makoto’s hand had travelled to the back of ‘Rin’s’ neck, the chances of him helping Kisumi was slim.

“Do you know him?” Rin asks curiously, and Kisumi grins charmingly as Makoto glances at him.

He takes the amused giggle as a good sign.

“We met while I was in Iwatobi,” Makoto explains, and Kisumi wants to speak up and say they did more than meet but decides to keep it to himself. He can remind Makoto later about their ‘meetings’ once he’s not shoved to the floor with his life in danger. “Though I’m not sure what a cop from Iwatobi would be doing here…”

That apparently means something to Rin, because he sighs in exasperation. When he makes a sudden move to pull something from his cabinet, Kisumi steels himself to be shot or something. He’s assuming being a cop isn’t something welcome considering the atmosphere. He can read the situation well enough. First the bodyguard, then the dangerous aura from Rin and of course the fact Makoto is there meant the red head isn’t some squeaky clean civilian.

It’s a phone in Rin’s hand though, and he jabs viciously at the keypad, putting it on speakers before he slides it to the middle of his table. When the person on the other line answers, the voice is familiar and Kisumi finds his reaction similar to Rin’s. To be specific, a sigh and eye rolling.

“Did you get my present?”

He’s glad when Rin voices the question Kisumi is aching to ask, “What the fuck do you mean present?? Why’d you even give him to me?”

“Haru,” Makoto says, sounding like a disappointed mother, “Did you give him to Rin because he annoyed you?”

The silence is a resounding yes.

Kisumi is glad to see he’s not the only one irked at Nanase’s actions as Rin’s eyebrows draw together and he gnashes his teeth in annoyance as he grabs the phone back so he can properly yell into it. He feels he should probably argue that he’s not trash or something when Rin growls, “Stop throwing people you don’t want to me,”

“You were fine with Makoto,”

A soft chuckle from Makoto and exaggerated eye roll from Rin, “Mako’s mine to begin with,”

That makes Kisumi look at Makoto, because what exactly did that mean? He remembers meeting Mako at the club he worked in when he was in Iwatobi, and falling hard. He knows about Makoto’s job but there had never been mention of something of this scale. He knows Nanase has a huge influence on Iwatobi, and Kisumi can safely assume so does this guy, but that Makoto was connected to not just one but both shocks him.

Makoto apparently feels his staring, and turns to him now that Rin is sufficiently distracted with yelling at Nanase about how Kisumi is useless to him and “take him back goddamit!”. He should probably feel insulted about that but Makoto is grinning at him now and he tries to telepathically send his confusion to his ex-boyfriend.

He either understands or just finds Kisumi’s face hilarious because he stifles a giggle behind his hand.

The look Makoto sends him has Kisumi hard. Which honestly is just embarrassing considering the situation. He can’t help it however as heat curls in his stomach. That look is definitely the same one Makoto used to send him right before Kisumi gets fucked so good he wouldn’t be able to stand the next day. Makoto learned a lot from his work after all.

Kisumi watches him lean over Rin, hands trailing along his shoulders and then down his arms, taking the phone from Rin.

“Thank you, Haru,” he says before ending the call.

Both Rin and Kisumi stare up at him as one of his hands continue to caress Rin’s arm, an action Kisumi recognizes as Mako about to ask for something. The sweet smile coupled with it is yet another thing he recognizes. It means Makoto knows Rin will give him what he wants.

“I can keep him if you don’t want him, Rin,” he says, voice sugar and rainbows and sunshine.

Kisumi moans earning a judging look from both Rin and the red head holding him down. He feels no shame as he shrugs and grins suggestively at Makoto because really, what kind of idiot wouldn’t want to be Makoto Tachibana’s?

It’s getting obviously harder for Rin to keep the frown on his face as Makoto’s hands move to his shoulders and the back of his neck.

“Mako-”

Kisumi strains to lean up for a better view of the two as Makoto leans down, lips brushing against Rin’s ear, “Please? You did promise me a gift after all,”

He can’t help but applaud Rin’s resistance. If he, or really anybody else, were in his place Kisumi is certain he’d already be offering anything Makoto wants. He tries to look as appeasing as possible though as Rin turns to glare at him before his face is turned to face Makoto.

“Come on, I can even lend him to you. He’s pretty useful,”

Kisumi takes that moment to pipe in, “I’m willing to do threesomes. Really I am,”

The way Rin’s face turns bright red is totally worth having his face slammed into the floor.

“Or foursomes,” he mutters against the carpet smooshed against his face, earning a laugh from the bodyguard.

“Sei, you can let go of him,”

Kisumi nods at ‘Sei’ and Rin in thanks, and moves to stand up only to be stopped by a hard look from Makoto. Confused, he sits back down on his knees. Makoto gives a small nod before turning back to Rin, face eager.

When Rin rolls his eyes and sighs, Kisumi, and Mako judging by that pleased smile, already knows they’ve won, “Fine, how is he going to be useful to me?”

“You wanted eyes at the police station right?”

That’s…actually not the activity Kisumi though he’d be doing. With an almost disappointed pout he asks, “I’m assuming that’s a no to the threesome then?”

Two glares varying in intensity and blushing have him grinning.

“Kisumi,” Makoto’s sweet voice calling him has him perking up eagerly (in more ways than one), “You’ll be loyal to Rin, right? Useful?”

Kisumi looks from Makoto to Rin to the guard, Sei, beside him. Loyalty to Rin or possibly being thrown back to Nanase who might be less creative with how he next deals with Kisumi?

Makoto’s smile and the way his chest is bared seals the deal.

“Anything you want,”

Honestly, he would have agreed faster and offered more if he was told all he had to do was keep an eye on Rin’s wayward ‘ex’ and piss him off as much as possible. He almost feels like he ripped Rin off.


	6. At the Edge

Sousuke glares over at what used to be Rin’s desk.  He hates seeing that cotton candy sunshine asshole there instead of Rin.  Absolutely hates it.  A fact that he makes no effort to conceal.

"Ah, I am in love."  Sousuke does his best to ignore Kisumi, which is hard when he’s suddenly draping himself over Sousuke’s desk with his head practically in Sousuke’s lap.  "That’s the reason I transferred here from Iwatobi you know.  To be closer to my love."

"Get your face out of my crotch."

Kisumi blinks up at his snarling tone with a wide eyed look of innocence.  “But I’m here to replace Rin aren’t I?”  He runs a finger down Sousuke’s thigh and it takes all of Sousuke’s willpower not to reach out and snap Kisumi’s wrist.  “Take care of _all_ his old duties.”

"What would you even know about any _duties_ Rin and I shared?”

Kisumi slides off the desk with a grin.  “Oh I know plenty.  After all, Rin doesn’t like secrets.  Actually there are two things Rin absolutely hates more than anything else.  You know what they are?”  He takes Sousuke’s silence as an invitation to continue.  “He hates being lied to - secrets being kept from him and that sort of thing - and being underestimated, treated like he can’t handle whatever is going on.”  He still has his cheerful smile but his purple eyes are almost cruel as he stares at Sousuke.  “Looks like you sure fucked up big time on both counts, huh.”

He glances up when the door to the station opens and Rin walks in and then goes back to glaring at his desk.  It sets him on edge having Rin so close to him when he can’t even so much as look at him.  He refuses to watch as Kisumi bounds over and gives Rin an enthusiastic hug, hanging from his shoulders like they’re the best of friends, and talks his ear off in that annoyingly chipper voice of his. 

Kisumi was sent from Iwatobi with the express order to drive Sousuke insane.  He was sure of it.  Everything about him, from his peppy morning person personality to his carefree way of hanging off of people, was designed to slowly eat away at Sousuke’s sanity and self control until he snapped.

Momo tells him one day that he’s pretty sure Nanase gave him to Rin because he annoyed the hell out of Nanase and he just wanted him out of Iwatobi.  Soususke hates the fact that he and Nanase agree on something.

Two months after Kisumi shows up he’s sitting at Sousuke’s desk when he walks in.  “Move,” he snaps.  Then he picks Kisumi up and drops him onto the floor next to his chair when he doesn’t budge.

"You know, if I wasn’t in love I would totally go for you.  You’re just my type.  Tall, broad, strong.  A bit grouchier than I like overall, but other than that totally my type."

"Do you have a point?"

"You should grovel."  His sudden topic changes should be something Sousuke is used to but they still leave his head reeling a bit when they happen.  "Ask for forgiveness and all that.  I’m sure Rin would love to see you on your knees begging."

"Fuck no and fuck you."

Kisumi grins at him.  “While that is a very tempting offer one, you belong to Rin and I am not stupid enough to mess with that, and two, I am in love.”  He leans in close, like he’s sharing a secret.  “But seriously.  Groveling.”

—

_H: Has he killed Kisumi yet?_

_R: No._

_H: Pity._

_R: Kisumi’s actually pretty useful you know._

_H: I know no such thing._


	7. When the Lights Go Out

_"I.  Own.  You."_

The words echo in his head and Sousuke rolls over with a groan, punching his pillow into shape and kicking his blankets wrapped around his ankles angrily. 

Fuck he doesn’t even know why he can’t sleep.  Sure the words pissed him off but they weren’t what kept him up.  Well he does know why he can’t sleep tonight but it doesn’t make sense.  He can’t sleep because he misses Rin’s heat.  Misses his body plastered against his own, fingers tracing his shoulders, the way he-

Fuck.  It wasn’t like they were dating.  It wasn’t like they fucking _cuddled_ after sex.  That’s all it was.  Some sex, sometimes one of them fell asleep and stayed the night, but that was it.

 _"You should grovel."_   Kisumi’s voice teases him, curling around his brain like a snake.  _"I’m sure Rin would love to see you on your knees begging."_

"Fuck that," Sousuke growls and throws his pillow against the wall.

He is Yamazaki fucking Sousuke and he doesn’t get on his knees willingly for anyone.  Even Rin.  No matter how much he misses the sound of Rin’s voice breaking in his own throat or the taste of Rin’s thighs as they tremble against Sousuke’s lips.

His phone screen flashes and he grins at the name on it.  Speak of the devil.

"Hey Rin.  Isn’t it a little late for a booty call?"  Rin hums and for a moment Sousuke swears he can feel that vibration in his bones.

"Just wondering if you’ve changed your mind.  If you’ve managed to pull that stick out of your ass yet."

"I think you have our roles a little mixed up.  I’ve never had anything in my ass, Rin."

"Hmm.  True.  And it’s a pity."

"Oh your bark is finally starting to catch up to your bite."

"You have no idea what my bite’s like.  I promise you that."  Something about Rin’s tone sends a chill down his spine.  "But enough flirting.  I wanted to be the first to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me for what?"

Rin hums in consideration and the chill down his spine slowly spreads towards his fingertips.  “What indeed I wonder.  Sleep well, _Sousuke._   We’ll be seeing each other soon.  We have business to discuss.”


	8. Idle Chatter

"So you suppose Rin and Sousuke have done it yet?"  Kisumi asks as he sprawls across Makoto’s new couch shirt left somewhere near the entryway and sweatpants low on his hips.  "Loving the new place by the way."

"It’s great isn’t it?"  Makoto presses a kiss to his lips before settling on the floor in front of the couch, head resting on Kisumi’s stomach.

"How are you paying for this?  I mean I know you’ve made good money but…" his voice trails off.

"Rin’s a good friend.  We’ve been friends a long time."

"Friends," Kisumi asks, eyes shining with amusement, "or uh, ahem, _friends_.”  His eyebrows wiggle and Makoto laughs.

"Are you asking if I’ve had sex with Rin?"  Kisumi grins and nods eagerly.

"Not that it matters really," he says with a shrug.  "You know it won’t change my opinion of you at all.  Just curious I guess." 

Makoto rolls his eyes.  “Yes.  We had sex.  Quite a few times.  Granted that was years ago before his father, who we thought was dead, found out and I was forced to find a new job.  That’s actually how Rin learned his father was still alive.”

"If the bastard wasn’t dead now I would thank him for sending you to a job that let you learn many, many delicious skills.  Then I’d kill him myself for being such an asshole."

"It all works out in the end.  Rin’s the boss now."

"And he has the guy in charge of, more or less, the entire sex industry of our wonderful Samezuka, happily loyal to him.  Along with most of the police force."  He adds, murmuring as he contemplates the ceiling.

"I am Rin’s.  I always have been."

Kisumi pouts and tugs Makoto up for a kiss, licking the edge of his mouth and nipping at his lips.  “I should be jealous.”

"You’re Rin’s too now.  And to answer your initial question, no I doubt they’ve returned to that point."  Makoto nips at his jaw and smiles.  "Yet."

"I told Sousuke he should grovel."

"Rin would like that."

"I got the distinct feeling Sousuke doesn’t like the idea."

"By the time Rin’s through with him Sousuke will love the idea of being on his knees for Rin.  In any and every way possible."

Kisumi hums as Makoto kisses his way down his chest, content in the knowledge that even if Sousuke and Rin are being stubborn asses about things at least he’s getting plenty of action.


	9. Breaking the Rules

If there was one thing Sousuke was determined to never do it was back down.  He did not bend his knee for anyone.  He did not step away from a challenge.

His father was dead and he was the new head of the Yamazaki family and the only thing Rin had asked of him was loyalty.

And submission.

Loyalty he could do.  He had no problem being loyal to Rin.

Submission.  Not so much.  Begging and pleading and kneeling before someone was not his style.  The one thing he was determined to never do was to submit.

Which is why he’s perched on a sofa wrapping bloody bandages tight around his arms and chest, tying them off with a glare at anyone who came near him.

"It’s not so hard, Sousuke.  You already know what I want from you."  Rin wipes a smear of blood from his cheek with a grin, eyes bright and wide and Sousuke can almost hear the adrenaline pumping through his veins from across the room.  Rin laughs and waves the others out of the room, leaving them alone.

"You want me on my knees bruised, bleeding and begging," Sousuke snaps.

"While I’m sure you do make a pretty picture on your knees you’re severely misjudging my wants here."  Rin walks over, somehow confident that Sousuke won’t make a move on him even though he’s bigger and Rin is entirely open to attack, and settles on the sofa next to him.  "I simply want you to ask for my forgiveness, work your way back into my good graces, and pledge your loyalty to me."

"I’ve always been loyal to you."  Sousuke winces when Rin digs his thumb into a wound on Sousuke’s shoulder.

"Lying to me doesn’t seem very loyal."

He wants to protest, to say that he doesn’t even know what the hell Rin wants anymore, which he doesn’t, but he doesn’t know what to say.  So he pushes away and gets to his feet.  “You have plenty of loyal little puppies scurrying about your ankles,” he bites out as he presses a hand to his ribs.

"But not you."

"I’m not your _puppy_ ,” Sousuke growls.

"But you are mine." 

Sousuke hears what Rin doesn’t say.  This time.  Hears the echo of Rin’s voice in his head, the echo of words that have been rattling around endlessly for weeks now: _I own you_.   Sousuke laughs when it finally sinks in.  He laughs until he’s nearly in tears and Rin stares at him like he’s lost his mind.  Which makes him laugh harder because he kind of has.  He had broken the only rule he had ever set for himself without even realizing it.

"Don’t you know, Rin?  I’ve been yours since the first day you walked into the station and informed me I was a lazy asshole who was sleeping at your desk."


	10. Blood

"Look I am giving you the chance to-"

"No."

"You can’t just-"

"Yes I can."

"Momo!"

"Rin this is my choice.  And I’m making it.  I’m sticking with you."

Rin drops his head into his hands and tries not to groan.  He was trying to be a good guy here.  Or as good of one as he can be given the situation.  Offering to let the Mikoshiba family’s debt go now that he had taken over.  It was a minor thing to begin with, something stupid that  Sousuke’s father had gotten all bent out of shape over decades ago that, now that Rin had proper access to the books and records, he found out had technically been paid off years ago.

The debt would be officially cleared.  Both brothers would be free to go and do as they pleased.  Momo didn’t even have enough of a mar on his record as of yet to even be concerned about anything.  He could get a decent job that didn’t involve anything illegal.

But no.

"Do you have to be so damn stubborn?"  Makoto lets out a quiet laugh from where he’s lounging on the small couch in the corner of Rin’s office and Rin glares at him.  "What’s so funny, Makoto?"

"You accusing someone else of being stubborn when you kind of wrote the manual on it."  Makoto answers without even looking up from his book.  Momo looks torn between laughing at Makoto’s blunt response and keeping the stubborn frown on his face.

"I really wish you wouldn’t be quite so sassy and manipulative to me around my subordinates, Makoto.  It makes me look bad."

"I only do it around those closest to you and as your oldest friend I think I have earned the right to sass you on occasion."

"At least put the book down when you back talk me.  Show a little decorum."

Makoto laughs again and wiggles his book a little.  “But I’m reading.”

"Rin," Momo says before Rin can snap back at Makoto to _put the damn book down and pay attention to him damn it_.  “I’m staying.  Sei is staying.  We’re all each other has anymore.  It’s the two of us.  And it’s you.  You don’t have to be blood to be family.”  Momo smiles softly as he remembers something.  “You’ve taught me that since the first day we met and you grabbed the collar of my shirt and drug me back into the station for daring to try and steal your coffee.  Coffee that you don’t even like.”

"Fine.  You’re mine then.  One final chance to back out."

Momo holds his gaze, which is pretty impressive since Rin knows some grown men who wouldn’t dare even _meet_ his eyes let alone keep the contact.  “I’m not backing out.  I’m yours.  You’re stuck with me.”

"Fine."  He flicks a paper to the edge of the desk and gestures to it.  "Here’s a little task for you and your boys.  Have at it."  Momo scans the paper and nods.  "Oh, and Momo?"  He pauses at the doorway to turn back to Rin.  "You can ask Kisumi if you need anything.  Sousuke is," his voice drops off as he contemplates his choice of words and Momo smiles.

"In the doghouse?"  Momo asks.

Rin laughs.  “Exactly.  Do your best to _not_ join him there, yeah?”


	11. Rise of the New Generation

There are a lot of things these days that piss Sousuke off.  Watching Momo run around with jobs from Rin and getting help from Kisumi pisses him off.  Seeing Rin come into the station and having Kisumi hopping all around him like an overeager puppy pisses him off.  Honestly just Kisumi in general pisses him off.

Which is why when he wakes up from an unexpected nap at his desk - he hasn’t been sleeping the best these last few months - and groggily peers into a pair of purple eyes under fluffy peach-pink hair, naturally, he’s pissed off.

"What the hell do you want?"  He’s pretty sure he sounds intimidating, if the looks some of the other guys in the station gives him when he growls out his question is any indication, but Kisumi continues to grin at him in that airy head full of cotton candy way he has.

"Rin wants to talk to us.  Said to bring you to his place ASAP."

"And what if I don’t want to talk to him?"

Kisumi smiles sweetly at him and leans over his desk until they’re nearly nose to nose and Sousuke can see the dark bluish purple flecks in his eyes.  “Then come along and sit there with your mouth shut like a good dog and just fucking listen.”  Souske would think he’d be used to Kisumi’s particular way of throwing down wicked words with a sugar sweet voice.  But it still throws him a little every time it happens and he pushes back from his desk with a sigh, following slowly as Kisumi leads the way out to the car.  “Oh and while you’re at it stop being such a posturing asshole and just get over it.”

Sousuke isn’t sure what to expect when he and Kisumi are shown into Rin’s study but he’s definitely not expecting to see some green eyed shirtless stranger lounging on the couch in the corner with a book propped open on his bare chest.  He glances at them over the top of his glasses and smiles sweetly.

"Rin, they’re here," he calls out, not even moving other than to turn the page in his book.  He looks completely unconcerned about lying half naked in a room with two cops and that alone is enough to make Sousuke slightly uncomfortable.

"Kisumi.  Sousuke.  Thanks for coming."  Rin settles behind the desk with a kind of grace and poise that Sousuke never noticed on him before.  He’s never really had the chance to see Rin as the new head of Samezuka without a fine coat of blood or sweat or rage covering his vision.  It suits him, he realizes as Rin props his chin on his hand and smiles at them.

"Oh!"  Kisumi gasps excitedly.  "Do I finally get that foursome?"  Sousuke is pretty sure he tears something when he whips his head to look at Kisumi in surprise.  The door behind them opens and Rin’s bodyguard Sei steps inside and freezes at Kisumi’s gleeful laugh.  "Oh a fivesome?  Is that even a word?"

Sei raises an eyebrow and glances past Kisumi and Sousuke to Rin.  “I was, uh, just checking if you needed anything else from me today?”  Rin shakes his head and waves Sei out.

"Well _I_ need,” Kisumi starts as Sei turns to leave.

"Makoto," Rin snaps, cheeks red, "control your boyfriend would you?"

"Kisumi," the green eyed man says without looking up from his book, "play nice."

"Oh I planned on being nice."  Kisumi’s voice trails off a little as he watches Sei leave.  "Very, very nice."

"I thought you were _in love_ ,” Sousuke mocks as he watches the flush fading from Rin’s face ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye.  He feels someone watching him and glances over to meet Makoto’s green eyes.  That sweet smile is still on his face but Sousuke can see the calculating look in his eyes and it puts him on alert.

"I am in love."  Kisumi states as he turns back to them.  "Makoto knows that.  He also knows that I would be all over that bodyguard if given half a chance.  And so would he."  Makoto hums in agreement and slips a bookmark into place before finally getting up off the couch.

Sousuke tenses reflexively, not even enough for anyone to notice, when Makoto stretches and stands at his full height.  It’s been awhile since Sousuke’s been this near someone so close to his build and not been seconds away from a fight.  Something about the way Makoto chuckles softly as he walks behind Rin makes Sousuke wonder if his reflexive move hadn’t gone as unnoticed as he thought.  The way Makoto trails his fingers across Rin’s shoulder on his way to put his book back on the shelf makes Sousuke wonder just what the hell is going on here.

"The fact that you clearly have no idea who Makoto is surprises me a little.  But it makes me pretty happy too."  Rin is watching him closely, chin still propped on his hand, and Sousuke scowls.

"What the hell does that mean?  Who the hell is he?"

"It means that I plan on doing things differently than my father, and yours.  You see I have good connections with the only other family in the area that could pose a threat."  Rin glances from Makoto to Kisumi and rolls his eyes.  "At least it’s a pretty good connection, considering it’s Haru."

"Rin," Makoto’s voice holds a warning in it but Rin laughs.

"Oh come on, Mako.  It’s Haru.  He literally,  _literally_ , gift wrapped Kisumi and dumped him on my doorstep because he got tired of him.”

"Not my finest moment," Kisumi admits when Sousuke looks at him in confusion.

"Anyway."  Rin clears his throat and brings their attention back to him.  "I have connections with the only real threat in the area.  I also have high ranked connections to basically everything in this town."  He’s pretty sure the confusion is evident on his face because Rin sighs softly.  "Sousuke.  Think about it.  The punky street thugs are run by?"

"Momo."

"Exactly.  And Momo is mine.  I have eyes in the police department."

"Kisumi," Sousuke frowns.

"Yes.  And you, more or less."

"So what’s he?"

"A prostitute."  Sousuke’s eyes widen as Makoto smiles at him and Rin chokes on his own breath.  "Well I am.  Or at least I was.  No need to sugar coat it."  Makoto adds when Rin turns to glare at him.  He meets Sousuke’s gaze and shrugs.  "Now I’m pretty much in charge of the others."

"The hospital?"  Sousuke asks, ignoring the implications floating in his mind about just how Rin got claim of Makoto.

"The Hazuki family is head of the hospital here, as you know, but also head the Iwatobi hospital technically.  One of their daughters is married to the head there and Nagisa, the youngest child, is a childhood friend of Haru’s.  Actually," Rin looks at Kisumi and grins, "he does a lot of runs between Iwatobi and here.  I’m guessing that’s who dumped you on my doorstep Kisumi."

"Newspaper?"

"My sister is quite the excellent editor isn’t she?"

"That’s your sister?"  Kisumi asks, eyes wide in surprise.

"Half-sister.  But yes."

"Holy shit," Sousuke mutters to himself as it sinks in just how fucking planned out Rin has everything.

"I told you, Sousuke.  I own it all.  Samezuka is mine now.  Our fathers hid away and practically ran Samezuka into the ground.  A new generation has taken over."  Rin grins at him.  There’s a knock at the door and he watches as Makoto moves to answer without Rin even needing to tell him to, Kisumi at his side, as Rin calmly watches Sousuke.  "So what do you say?"

"Woof," Sousuke mutters and heads over to the couch.


	12. Lost Pup: If Found Please Return to Makoto

Sei pauses, hand at the towel on his waist, and raises an eyebrow before heading over to his dresser.

"Any particular reason you’re in my apartment, in my bedroom, on my day off?"

Kisumi hums appreciatively at the view as Sei pulls on a pair of boxers and follows with loose track pants.  He rolls onto his back and drops his head over the edge of the bed with a sweet smile that doesn’t have Sei fooled for a moment.

"I was confused?  I got lost?"

"Sure you did."  Sei heads to the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich while Kisumi continues to lay on his bed.  "And in your confusion you found your way into my locked apartment while I was in the shower."

"Exactly!"  Kisumi hops off the bed and carefully leans against Sei’s back, tensing slightly in case he stepped away from Kisumi.  "So.  Care to show me the way home?"  Sei eats his sandwich in silence while Kisumi slowly relaxes, practically molding himself to Sei’s back once he realizes that Sei doesn’t mind the physical contact.

"I feel like I am going to regret this," Sei says before rinsing his hands off and heading back to his room to find himself a shirt to wear, much to Kisumi’s displeasure.

Makoto’s not the slightest bit surprised to see them which, honestly, doesn’t surprise Sei.  Not with the way he’s seen Kisumi eying him since he got to Samezuka.  Makoto simply smiles and moves out of the way so they can step inside.

"You know," Sei says as Makoto settles onto the opposite end of the couch from him, "if you lose your pup too much you should consider getting one of those little implant chip things."

"Oh he always find his way back to me eventually," Makoto grins.

"Why do you always talk about me like I’m a dog, Sei?  It hurts you know."  Kisumi drops onto the couch and stretches out with his head on Makoto’s lap and his legs flopped over Sei’s lap.

"Maybe if you wouldn’t act like a dog chasing after a bone all the time I wouldn’t treat you like one."

Makoto’s laughter drowns out whatever Kisumi tries to protest and Sei settles further into the couch.

"Did my dick do something to offend the universe?  Because this week has been all kinds of harsh."  Kisumi pouts until Makoto leans down and kisses his forehead.  "I’ve had to deal with Sousuke being a royal asshole, even worse than usual, because he and Rin still haven’t kissed and made up."

"That will probably change after the weekend’s over," Makoto says as he cards his fingers through Kisumi’s hair.

"No Sousuke will always be an asshole to me.  He doesn’t like my sunny personality."  Sei pats Kisumi’s legs comfortingly and Kisumi looks up at him, pointing accusingly.  "But since you and Rin have been running around doing business I’ve been stuck keeping an eye on Sousuke and Makoto has been doing extra work for Rin."

Sei raises an eyebrow.  “And that has to do with your dick offending the universe how?”

"Because I haven’t been getting any form of sex for the last two weeks."

Makoto sighs, rubbing his thumb along Kisumi’s collar bone.  “Which I told you would change this weekend once Rin let us go.  But you still ran off and bothered Sei.”  Kisumi frowns up at him and Sei thinks he actually looks genuinely sorry now that Makoto is scolding him.

He knows why Kisumi was in his apartment.  He’s not stupid after all.  He simply wonders what all Makoto has, or hasn’t, shared about Sei’s past with his lover and why neither of them actually seem to be making a serious move. 

"You are really stuck on the whole threesome thing aren’t you, Kisumi?"  Sei smiles when they both look over at him and shrugs.  "You ever think about just, I dunno, asking me?"

Kisumi sits up so fast he nearly slams his head into Makoto’s chin and scrambles into Sei’s lap with a wide eyed look of excitement on his face, cheeks already flushing pink.

"Is it really that easy?"

"I dunno," Sei says as he settles his hands on Kisumi’s waist and winks at Makoto, " why don’t you ask Makoto how easy it is."


	13. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MikoMakoRin birthday fic for ruritto, the best Samezuka Co-Captain I could ask for, cause she is awesome and hasn’t actually disowned me yet.

The first time Sei actually meets Rin it’s in one of the dingier back rooms of the club and he lets out a frustrated sigh when Makoto looks over at him with a smile.

"I’m a dancer, Mako, you know that.  I work the pole not the dick of some pretty boy with too much spare time and his daddy’s money burning a hole in his pocket."

The guy with the maroon hair makes a disgusted noise and Makoto shushes him gently before turning back to Sei and standing.

"Sei," he says in a quiet tone that, even having been here only a couple months and rarely actually working with Makoto, Sei knows means he’s already walking on thin ice with whatever situation is happening.

"Makoto," he replies.  He knows the irritation and frustration is evident in his tone but he doesn’t bother to hide it.  What’s the worst that could happen at this point?  He’s actually forced to start sleeping with people to make up the money his family owes?  Momo, thankfully, had managed to work his way through school and land a position with the police.  Sei hadn’t been as lucky considering he’s been working on paying this debt back since he was about fourteen, taking whatever jobs he could until he was old enough to start dancing.  "Look, it may have worked out for you but I don’t sleep with people for money.  When I have sex it’s strictly for pleasure and, barring a disaster, it’s going to stay that way."

"Sei," Makoto says again.  "I know your opinion on the matter.  We didn’t call you back here to have sex with either of us or watch us or anything."  Sei eyes him warily as Makoto tilts his head.  "Though I could see the appeal."  He murmurs before gesturing to the guy still sitting on the edge of the couch.  "This is Rin.  He and I have some things to discuss and I need someone here I can trust to keep his mouth shut to stand guard and make sure we’re not disturbed until we’re finished."

"That’s it?"

"That’s it."

—

The second time Sei meets Rin he almost trips over his own feet in surprise and nearly smacks his face into the door of the police station.  The little talk he had been asked to stand guard over had consisted mostly of small talk and there hadn’t been a single indication that the man meeting with Makoto was a police officer.  The briefest hint of recognition flashes through Rin’s eyes - had Sei not been standing so close he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have noticed it - before a mask of indifference slips into place.

"Please tell me you’re here to pick this up and take him home."  Rin points his thumb over his shoulder and Sei rolls his eyes when he sees Momo nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Oh jeez.  He had coffee didn’t he?"

"More like he stole my coffee."

Sei likes to keep his head down, to stay out of the way of whatever is brewing and seething under the surface of Samezuka.  He already overheard too much that day at the club, he’s sure, even though none of it seemed sinister and he tries not to listen as Momo babbles on about how awesome Officer Matsuoka is and all the cool things he’s already done.  He’s sure Momo would be shocked to know that Officer Matsuoka, who he already has on some kind of pedestal, was having secret meetings with the guy running the sex side of the club Sei worked at.

So it’s a good thing that Sei has gotten good at keeping his mouth shut.

—

He sees Rin a few more times here and there over the next month.  Rin acknowledges him like he would anyone else he sees on occasion but isn’t really friends with.  Even though Sei has stood guard over three more “sessions” between Mako and Rin and already has a pretty good idea of the storm that’s on the brink of crashing down and tearing Samezuka apart, leaving a clean slate for Rin to rebuild the town from the ground up.

"Hey," Makoto says as he leans against the wall next to the small closet Sei keeps his street clothes in, "come home with me tonight."

Sei pauses in the middle of buttoning his jeans.  He and Makoto have been kind of dancing around each other the last few weeks, teasing and flirting, and he wonders if this is the night they actually do something about it.

"Why?"  Makoto’s eyebrows raise and he gives Sei a grin that sends a shiver down his spine.  He’s not sure if it’s fear or arousal.  He knows what Makoto is capable of after all.

"Come with me and find out."

Seeing Rin lounging on Makoto’s couch was not what Sei expects when he follows Makoto into his apartment, though Makoto doesn’t seemed the least bit surprised by Rin’s appearance.

"Please tell me I didn’t follow you home just to guard your door."

"Rin has a proposition for you," Makoto says as he heads down a hallway towards what Sei assumes is his bedroom, "and then when he’s done I have an entirely different proposition for you."  Makoto’s voice holds a kind of teasing promise that nearly buckles Sei’s knees.  A kind of promise he’s very much looking forward to finding out more about.

Rin clears his throat and sits forward.  Sei flushes a little when their eyes meet because somehow he knows Rin knows what he was thinking about.

"You already know a lot about what I’m planning, right?"  Sei nods.  "I have an offer for you.  When I take over come be my personal bodyguard."

"What?  Why me?"

"Well first off you have nothing to do with the police, other than your brother, which is a huge plus for me.  Secondly, you know how to keep your mouth shut.  Third, Makoto trusts you and I trust his judgement."  Rin grins at him and settles back onto the couch.  "Plus I know that the whole dancing thing isn’t really something you want to do, no matter how good you are at it."

Makoto comes back into the living room and sits on the armrest of the couch, resting his hand on Rin’s shoulder comfortably.  They’re both patiently waiting, watching as he rolls the idea around in his head and he has to ask.  “What’s the catch?”

"No catch.  Just do your job and listen to me."  Something in Rin’s smile sets Sei on edge and he swallows thickly when Rin leans forward.  "I treat my people well.  But I _do not_ tolerate disloyalty.”  Rin shrugs.  “Sound good?”

No more dancing.  No more being groped by drunk strangers.  Probably a lot of standing around looking intimidating.  The occasional beating someone up.  Sei nods.  “I can do that.”

"Good.  Now I believe Makoto is intending to get into your pants tonight so I am going to be leaving."  Rin’s cheeks are flushed as he stands and heads towards the door and Sei momentarily wonders how Rin can be planning what he is and still blush over the thought of two people having sex.  Then Makoto is standing behind him and sliding his fingers under the edge of Sei’s shirt and he stops thinking about anything other than the solid weight of Makoto against his back and just what those fingers are capable of.

—

"Hey, Sei," Makoto mumbles one night against his neck and he shudders a little as Makoto’s lips brush the bruised skin.

"Yes?"

"What would you think about asking Rin to join us one time?"

"If he’s fine with it it wouldn’t bother me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but why are you asking?  I thought you two were years ago."

"We were.  But I have a feeling that once he and Yamazaki get serious it’s gonna be serious.  Like the end serious."  Makoto shrugs and rolls onto his back to stare at the ceiling.  "And I guess I’m selfish and want to be with him like that one more time before that happens."

"A lot’s gonna happen fast once Rin starts things in motion."

"It is."

Rin blushes and stumbles over his words when Makoto asks him, more so when Makoto mentions his predictions about Yamazaki but Rin doesn’t deny Makoto’s thoughts, but he agrees and the next time Makoto asks Sei to come home with him after work Rin is once again lounging on the couch.

Rin’s eyes darts between the two of them and he shifts a little on the couch, not quite nervous but not entirely comfortable either.  Sei laughs quietly and Rin gives him a questioning look.

"This will be the first time I’ll have ever had sex with my boss."  Rin groans and buries his face in his hands but whatever tension there had been is gone as Sei laughs again and wanders down the hallway to the bedroom.  He sprawls on the bed and waits for the other two to do whatever they need to do before joining him.  It’s only a couple minutes before Rin is climbing up onto the bed and straddling Sei’s stomach with Makoto stretching out beside him.

Sei rests his hands on Rin’s waist, thumbs slipping under the edge of his shirt, and waits.  This was Makoto’s request and Rin’s choice, he was more or less just along for the ride.  

Makoto moves first and runs his fingers along Sei’s chin, turning his head for a kiss.  Makoto’s lips are warm and sure against his own, like always, and Sei relaxes even further into the soft bed, eyes drifting shut as Makoto’s fingers slide up to his hair and tilt his head to deepen the kiss.  Sei’s lost in the sensation of kissing Makoto and almost doesn’t register Rin leaning down and kissing his neck.  Until he gasps and pulls away from Makoto when Rin’s teeth catch a patch of skin just below his ear and slowly work at it until Sei can feel the bruise forming.

Rin’s hands are halfway up the front of Sei’s shirt and he sits up so they can pull it off.  Makoto gets up and slides around so he’s kneeling behind Rin, knees on either side of Sei’s, and he slips his hands under Rin’s shirt, running his fingers lightly across Rin’s stomach and chest.  He barely brushes Rin’s nipples and Rin hisses and jerks forward a little.

"As sensitive as ever," Makoto murmurs and Sei watches the light pink flush that’s been on Rin’s cheeks since he came into the bedroom darken and spread down his cheeks and throat.  He suddenly has the urge to chase that blush with his tongue and he sits up, pressing Rin backwards into Makoto’s chest.  Rin lets out a surprised yelp at the motion and then his breath hitches as Sei kisses his throat.  Sei runs a line of kisses down Rin’s throat to his shirt collar and then back up to his jaw only pulling away when Makoto tugs Rin’s shirt up and over his head.

When Sei runs his hands along Rin’s sides and feels the muscles of Makoto’s stomach bare against the backs of his fingers he takes a deep breath.  Which turns out to be a good thing because a moment later Makoto pushes Rin forward against Sei and they both tumble back onto the bed.  He hovers over them for a minute, leaning down over Rin’s shoulder to pull Sei into another wet kiss, and then he pulls away.  Sei frowns at the loss of Makoto’s lips but they’re quickly replaced by Rin’s and he sighs into the kiss.  Rin and Makoto both kiss possessively but where Makoto’s kiss feels like he’s surrounding you and wrapping you in nothing but himself, Rin’s feels like he’s devouring your very soul, reaching in and possessing you from the inside out.  Rin presses forward, tongue brushing along Sei’s lips and he willingly opens his mouth and lets Rin in.

Warm fingers brush his stomach as Makoto urges Rin to sit a little higher so he can unbutton Sei’s jeans and pull them off.  He presses open mouthed kisses to each inch of skin he exposes and between that and Rin’s attention to his lips by the time his pants are off Sei is already wound tight.

Rin scoots back down, raising and eyebrow when he rubs against Sei’s dick and he hisses at the sensation.  He glances over his shoulder as he sits up.

"Going commando?"

"Underwear didn’t really seem necessary with the look Makoto was giving me when I was dressing after work."  Sei winks and then shudders when Makoto suddenly runs his tongue along Sei’s dick.  "Fuck."

"I think that’s on the agenda,"  Rin laughs.

"Less talking, less clothing," Sei manages to say between groans as Makoto continues licking his way up and down Sei’s dick.  Rin slips off of him and off the bed, sliding out of his pants and underwear, all embarrassment from before seemingly forgotten, before stepping to the end of the bed to help Makoto out of his own pants.  Sei’s not really sure when Makoto took his shirt off and to be honest he doesn’t really care because as he watches Rin reach around and unbutton Makoto’s jeans Makoto scoots up just a little bit and slides Sei’s dick into his mouth, sinking down until Sei hits the back of his throat and he’s lost in the warmth of Makoto’s mouth.

Rin’s weight is back on his stomach and his eyes flutter open for only a moment when Rin leans down for a kiss.  He can’t concentrate too much on the way Rin’s lips are working against his own or the way Rin nips at his lower lip, dragging his teeth along the soft skin before kissing his way across Sei’s chin.  He tenses and presses his knee against Makoto’s side when he feels that familiar warm tug leading him towards his orgasm; they’ve barely started, he doesn’t want it to end just yet.

Makoto pulls off with an audible pop that makes Rin shudder.  He pokes at Rin’s back, prodding him further and further up Sei’s stomach and chest.  Sei can tell the moment Rin realizes what Makoto wants because his face turns bright red and he glances down at Sei, silently asking permission even as Makoto continues to gently push him forward.  Sei grins and licks his lips as he slides down the bed a little and positions himself, lips sliding open as Rin’s cock slides up against them.  He laps at the head a few times before sucking him into his mouth, grin growing when Rin groans and leans forward to grab the headboard.

Sei can feel Makoto kneel next to them and then Rin’s hips jerk forward and he whimpers.  Cold liquid drips onto Sei’s chest and he groans around Rin’s cock, a jolt of warmth skittering through his veins when he realizes Makoto is sliding lubed fingers into Rin and working him open right on top of him.  He runs his hands up and down the back of Rin’s thighs, feeling them quiver when Sei pulls him in particularly deep or Makoto crooks his fingers just right.

He’s never really thought about the two of them together, even when he learned about their past, and now as he listens to the sounds Rin’s making above him as he shifts between fucking himself back onto Makoto’s fingers and forward into Sei’s mouth he thinks maybe that’s a good thing since it would have been a waste of time because no way his imagination could match up to reality.  Rin shudders when Makoto pulls his fingers out and Sei pauses, pulling back most of the way, curious as to what Makoto’s next move will be.  He finds out a minute later when Makoto’s knees settle on either side of him and Rin tenses as he lets out a breathy “Fuck” and sinks forward slightly.

"Come up here, Sei," Makoto says as he runs his hands along Rin’s back and reaches out for him.  Sei lets himself be pulled up, gently forcing Rin to sit up and lean against Sei’s chest as Makoto pulls Sei closer.  Rin’s breath is heavy and damp where he’s resting his cheek against Sei’s shoulder as Makoto pulls Sei into a kiss.  He hums appreciatively at the taste of Rin in Sei’s mouth as his tongue slips past Sei’s lips. Suddenly Rin’s breath hitches and his fingers scrabble for purchase on Sei’s shoulders.  He starts to pull back but Makoto’s fingers tighten in his hair and Rin groans when Makoto’s hips snap forward.

Sei wraps one arm around Rin’s back, pressing him against his chest, and lets the other drift down to their cocks.  He wraps his fingers around both of them just as Makoto jerks forward again and Rin digs his fingers into Sei’s shoulder with a groan.  

It doesn’t take long after that.  Makoto and Sei share increasingly sloppy kisses as Rin shivers and groans between them, burying his face into Sei’s neck to muffle his voice.  Makoto bites down on Sei’s lip and pulls back just enough to meet his gaze before his eyes shut and he shudders, fingers tight in Sei’s hair and practically bruising Rin’s hip as he comes.  Rin’s hips jerk forward a couple times as Makoto fills him and then he bites down on Sei’s shoulder, voice vibrating against his skin as he comes and Sei follows on the next jerk of Rin’s hips.

—

Three months later Rin is waiting for him outside the club, face bruised and bandaged, and he holds out a set of car keys when Sei steps up to him.

"Ready for your new job?"

"Why?  You got some of daddy’s money burning a hole in your pocket?"

Rin’s laugh is harsh but his smile is genuine.  “Not quite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter where we establish that practically everyone in Samezuka has slept together at one point or another


End file.
